Chika Masato
Chika Masato is a ronin Hakken that has made his way from Japan to Hong Kong. While there he would live in the pricey Mandarin Oriental Hotel in the Central District. Biography Chika Masato comes from a long line of Japanese military warriors and he felt the blood of his place in the family very intensely. When he discovered his Hakken nature, he desired to serve the Lord of Thunder as a virtuous weapon. He led a pack of young Hakken to search out deeds and bring honour to themselves and to rid Japan of spiritual taint. While on one such adventure, Masato and his pack pursued a host of Banes after a vicious battle in the Yang World. They chased them up and around a twisted, blighted Dragon line to the ruins of Nagasaki. Too late Masato realized it was a trap as the Banes dug in and used the poisoned chi of the area to boost their power. Sure of their deaths they fought bravely and hard. Masato and his pack were able to win the battle but only he and his pack mate, Kintaro Tanijiro, survived. Returning to their Sept the two recounted their battle and were recognized for their bravery but condemned as Ronin since they did not have the wisdom or foresight to result in a total victory or to die with the others in glorious martyrdom. He traveled with Tanijiro for many months until Tanijiro suddenly disappeared. Masato thinks his pack mate had succumbed to Harano, a state of depression that affects many wolf-people. He recently heard word that Tanijiro was still alive but no longer served Grandfather Thunder but a to the Kuei-jin Lord Hakari. Masato has pledged that he must free his former pack mate's spirit from bondage by finding him and slaying him. Masato tracked Tanijiro to Hong Kong where he heard the corrupted Hakken was searching for an ancient and cursed sword. Masato is concerned that his onetime friend planned to cause trouble in this turbulent political city and vows to stop him. Appearance At 5’10”, Masato is taller than most Japanese men. He is slim and well-muscled, and in superb condition from his constant attention to martial disciplines. He dresses in conservative, unostentatious clothing, preferring not to call attention to himself unless he wants to. His hair is cut short, which emphasizes his harsh, angular features. He projects an air of cold superiority, despite his respectful behavior. Character Sheet Chika Masato, The Coming of Justice Tribe: Hakken (Shadow Lord) Breed: Homid Auspice: Ahroun Nature: Autist Demeanor: Traditionalist Physical: Strength: 4 (6/8/7/5), Dexterity: 5 (5/6/6/7), Stamina: 4 (6/7/7/6) Social: Charisma: 2, Manipulation: 3 (2/0/0/0), Appearance: 3 (2/0/3/3) Mental: Perception: 4, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 3 Abilities:'' Alertness: 4, Crafts (Swordsmith): 2, Dodge: 3, Drive: 3, Enigmas: 2, Etiquette: 2, Expression (Haiku): 2, Intimidation: 3, Investigation: 3, Leadership: 3, Linguistics: 3, Martial Arts: 4, Melee (Katana): 4, Occult: 2, Primal-Urge: 2, Rituals: 2, Stealth: 2 '''Backgrounds': Past Life: 2, Pure Breed: 2, Resources: 4 Gifts: (1) Fatal Flaw, Inspiration, Persuasion, Razor Claws (2) Clap of Thunder, Sense Silver, Spirit of the Fray, Staredown, True Fear (3) Heart of Fury, Silver Claws Rank: 3 (formerly) Now considered Ronin Rage: 6 Gnosis: 6 Willpower: 8 Rites: Rite of Contrition, Rite of Talisman Dedication, Rite of Wounding References *World of Darkness: Hong Kong, p. 89 Category:Shadow Lords Category:Homids Category:Ahrouns Category:World of Darkness characters